Nuestra Historia de Amor
by Blacku
Summary: Y pensar que todo fue tan díficil y confuso...
1. Cap 1 El Comienzo de una larga historia

Todavía me acuerdo de nuestra primera cita, ese momento en el que me decidí que tu serías la persona con la que quería compartir toda mi vida.  
En ese tiempo, todavía eramos jóvenes e inocentes, solo pensábamos en pasarnoslo bien y en aprovechar la juventud. Quien lo diría.

- 20 años antes -

- Ash: Buaaaah que sueño tengo... no quiero levantarme de la cama...  
- Delia: Ash, tienes que levantarte... Vas a llegar tarde al puerto.  
- Ash (Pensando): Es cierto, hoy voy a coger un ferry hacia la región de sinnoh, desde que combatí contra Gary y su Electivire, me entraron ganas de ir  
a aquel maravilloso sitio lleno de nuevos pokémon y nuevos retos.  
- Ash: Pikachu despierta, tenemos que irnos...

- Pikachu levanta una oreja para oir mejor la orden de ash, y después de un gran bostezo, se quita las legañas de los ojos, y se sube al hombro de su entrenador. -

- Ash: ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde has dejado mi gorra nueva?.  
- Delia: ¡Esta encima de tu cama, junto con tu ropa nueva!.  
- Ash: ¡Gracias Mamá!

- Después de que Ash dejara a Pikachu en el vestíbulo, nuestro protagonista subió a su habitación a quitarse el pijama y ponerse su ropa nueva que le  
había tejido su madre la noche anterior. Después de que preparara la mochila para su viaje, bajó por las escaleras todavía un poco dormido. -

- Delia: ¡Pero que bien te queda la nueva ropa! Te me estás haciendo un hombretón...  
- Ash: ¡Cállate Mamá! -respondió sonrojado-.  
- Delia: Aquí tienes tu desayuno, tienes 5 minutos para terminar, el ferry saldrá en una hora, y todavía tiene que venir Tracy a recogerte.  
- Ash: Ya lo sé, Mamá...

- Después de que Ash comiera a toda prisa sus tostadas untadas de mantequilla y mermelada, y seguidamente se bebiera un vaso de leche, salió corriendo, despidiéndose  
de su madre y subiendo al coche de Tracy -

- Tracy: Ya me iba a ir sin ti.  
- Ash: Lo siento, pero es que mi madre se puso muy pesada...  
- Tracy: ¿Llevas todo lo necesario? No voy a volver a casa solo por que se te haya olvidad un par de calcetines.  
- Ash: Si... Lo llevo todo... Te pareces un poco a mi madre.  
- Tracy: Es que no estoy como para malgastar gasolina.  
- Ash: Venga sí, lo llevo todo... Vámonos o si no perderé el ferry.  
- Tracy: Vale, Vale...

- Cuando Tracey arrancó el coche, y empezaron a pasar por las diferentes ciudades de Kanto hasta llegar a Ciudad Celeste, donde vivía su vieja amiga, Misty -

- Ash: Todavía recuerdo cuando tuve aquel combate con ella...  
- Tracey: Pero ahora ella está trabajando como Líder de Gimnasio, no debe de poder atender a visitas.  
- Ash: Espero verla algún día...

- Después de que nuestros dos amigos llegaran al puerto, y Tracey se despidiera de de Ash, Ash se subió al ferry y se metió en su camarote a dejar todas sus cosas -

- Ash: Bien Pikachu, Aquí comienza nuestro viaje, todavía queda 1 día hasta llegar a Pueblo HojaVerde así que... ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
- Pikachu: ¡Pika! - Señalando a la piscina al aire libre -  
- Ash: De acuerdo, iré a ponerme el bañador e iremos a la piscina, tu vete buscando un buen sitio, Por Favor Pikachu.  
- Pikachu: ¡Pika-Pi! - Pikachu asintió y fue hasta la piscina con un par de toallas y una sombrilla a la espalda -.

- Ash estaba en el baño del camarote, pensando que se encontraría en esa región, y si volvería a viajar con alguien en esta aventura en Sinnoh. -

- Ash: May...Brock...Max... - Dijo hablando solo, extrañando a sus antiguos compañeros de viaje en la región de Hoenn -.

- Después de ponerse el bañador, sorprendió a pikachu con un susto por la espalda, intercambiando sonrisas y carcajadas. -

- Ash: Pikachu, ¿Vamos al Agua? Pero no sueltes ninguna descarga o tendremos algún problema. - Dijo Ash un poco preocupado -  
- Pikachu: ¡Pi-Ka-Chu! - Intentaré controlarme ^^U -

- Seguidamente del baño, Pikachu y Ash tomaron el sol, y fueron a cenar al aire libre, aunque ash se sentía un poco solo, ya que no tenía nadie con quien hablar  
exceptuando a su Pikachu, pero no hablaban el mismo idioma, obviamente. Por la noche en el camarote de nuestro protagonista... -

- Ash: Hoy ha sido un día movido para nosotros Pikachu, mejor nos vamos a dormir y ya mañana, vamos a ver al Profesor... ¿Como se llamaba?... Serbal.


	2. Cap 2 Nuestro Primer Encuentro

_- Cuando nuestros héroes llegaron a Pueblo Hoja Verde vieron una escena un tanto peculiar nada más bajar del ferry -_

- ¿?: ¡Mamá! Pero tengo que irme, quiero ser una coordinadora como tú.  
- ¿?: ¡Te he dicho que no! Eres demasiado joven para salir a viajar sola.  
- ¿?: ¡Jolin mamá! ¡Que Kenny salió hace una semana, y soy mayor que el!  
- ¿?: ¡Tu eres tu, y kenny es kenny!  
- ¿?: ¡Me lo dices o me lo cuentas!  
- ¿?: ¡SUBE A TU HABITACIÓN AHORA MISMO!  
- ¿?: Te odio...

- Ash: Pikachu, ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudar a esa chica?  
- Pikachu: ¡Pika! - asintió -.

_- Al rato de terminar esa escena, y que Ash y Pikachu entablaran esa conversación, llamaron a la puerta de la casa de la chica de antes -_

_(Toc,Toc)_  
- ¿?: ¿Quién Es?  
- Ash: ¿Podría hablar con usted?

_- La señora abre la puerta -_

- ¿?: ¿Que Necesitas?  
- Ash: Acabo de ver su escena con su hija. Y si le sirve de algo, yo tengo la misma edad que su hija, y ya he viajado por 3 regiones.  
- ¿?: Pero es que, yo tengo miedo de que la pase algo, quiere ir sola y claro...  
- Ash: ¿Como se llama usted?  
- ¿?: Joanna. Y ahora que lo pienso, tu tienes experiencia y además pareces un chico majo. Podrías viajar con mi hija.  
- Ash: Si claro, ¿Por que no? - respondió con mucha alegría de viajar con alguien -  
- Joanna: ¡Dawn! ¡Cariño, he cambiado de idea, puedes viajar, pero solo si es con este chico!

_- Dawn baja ansiosa de su cuarto, pero cuando baja por las escaleras, ya baja más lentamente mientras observa de arriba abajo a Ash -_

- Dawn: Encantada... ¿Como Te llamas?  
- Ash: Igualmente, me llamo Ash y este de mi hombro se llama Pikachu.  
- Dawn: ¡Aww! ¡Pero Que Mono! - Cojiendo a Pikachu de la mejillas -. Vale Acepto viajar con él, mañana iré a hablar con el Profesor Serbal para  
recoger a mi primer pokémon.  
- Ash: Bueno, yo me voy ya, tenemos que buscar algún sitio donde dormir todavía.  
- Joanna: Tranquilo Ash, Puedes dormir aquí por hoy, tengo un viejo colchón y unas mantas que te servirán, además puedes pasar la noche con Dawn  
para conoceros mejor.  
- Ash y Dawn: ¿ENSERIO? - se miraron sonrojados -.

_- Después de que Ash aceptara la petición un poco avergonzado, pensando que sería la primera vez que dormiría cerca de una chica, ash y dawn_  
_empezaron a hablar para conocerse mejor y que el principio del viaje no fuera muy incómodo. Seguidamente, Joanna les llamó para que bajaran_  
_a cenar, ya habían roto el hielo y ya por lo menos se podría decir que son Amigos. Joanna había preparado una gran cena, en honor al comienzo_  
_del viaje de Dawn junto con Ash. -_

- Ash: Joanna, debo decirte que cocinas muy bien, muchas gracias por acogerme por hoy y darme esta gran cena.  
- Joanna: Es lo menos que puedo hacer, viajas con mi hija, y aunque es un poco pesada y también un poco llorona, es una gran chica.  
- Dawn: ¡Mamá! - dijo dawn mirando hacia el suelo avergonzada -.  
- Ash: Bueno yo me voy a dormir, quiero empezar mañana pronto el viaje.  
- Dawn: Yo también me voy, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa por lo de mañana, y no sé si podré conciliar el sueño.  
- Joanna: Si será eso... Tu estás nerviosa por que vas a dormir cerca de un chico.

_- Dawn no oyó nada de lo que dijo su madre, por suerte, si lo llega a oir, seguramente se habría negado a dormir con él, aunque quiera o no,_  
_a Dawn, ash le parece un chico muy majo. A la mañana siguiente, Dawn se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a ash, ya que ella todavía_  
_tenía que ir a ver al . Ya en el laboratorio... -_

- : Buenos Días, Dawn. ¿Ya tienes pensado que pokémon vas a elegir?  
- Dawn: Sí profesor, voy a elegir a Piplup.  
- Piplup: ¡Pi-plup! (Genial).

_- Después de que Dawn saliera del laboratorio, se encontró a Ash de frente y se calleron. -_

- Ash: Aggg... Dios que dolor... Mi culo...  
- Dawn: Aiiiinch... Dios Ash ten mas cuidado la próxima vez.  
- Ash: Lo mismo digo. - respondió ash un poco enfadado -  
- Dawn: Bueno cambiando de tema... ¿Por que vienes al laboratorio?  
- Ash: Me dijo el que viniera aquí a buscar mi nueva pokédex y 5 pokéballs.  
- Dawn: Ah bueno, pues yo te espero en casa que me tengo que duchar y cambiar de ropa, gracias a un despistado con el que me he tropezado.  
- Ash: Hmgp...

_- Cuando Ash terminó de hablar con el , este último le dió a Ash todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar su nuevo viaje en Sinnoh. Nada más_  
_salir del laboratorio, se encontró otra vez con dawn, ya limpia y con el pelo un poco mojado debido a la ducha reciente. -_

- Dawn: Bueno, ¿Nos Vamos? Ya me despedí de mi madre por ti, para no perder tiempo-  
- Ash: De acuerdo, ¿Me puedes decir cual es la primera ciudad que tiene Gimnasio?  
- Dawn: Ciudad Pirita, pero primero hay que pasar por Ciudad Jubileo, que además, allí se celebra un concurso.  
- Ash: Bueno de acuerdo... Pero rápido, eh. Que quiero conseguir cuanto antes mi primera medalla.  
- Dawn: -suspiro- Que chico más acelerado, espero que no sea así para todo.  
- Ash: ¿Decías algo Dawn?  
- Dawn: No... Nada.


	3. Cap 3 ¿Pero Que está Pasando?

- Ash y Dawn ya llevaban viajando un par de semanas, Ash ya había conseguido su primera medalla en Ciudad Pirita, y ya se dirigían a Ciudad Vetusta,  
Pero antes tenían que pasar por el 'Bosque Vetusto', se dice que allí, está plagado de pokémon de tipo planta, bicho e incluso psíquico, que hacen  
que los entrenadores que entran, vuelvan a salir hipnotizados -

- Dawn: Ash, este sitio me da escalofríos... No quiero entrar...  
- Ash: No seas tonta, como quieres que lleguemos entonces a Ciudad Vetusta, ¿Volando?  
- Dawn: Oye, es una posibilidad...  
- Ash: ... En fin, sigamos, si pasa algo, yo te protegeré-  
- Dawn: Va-Vale... - respondió Dawn sonrojada por la sobreprotección de su compañero -

- Después de caminar unos 10 minutos, y encontrarse con todo tipo de pokémon, una silueta de un ciervo apareció delante ellos, ash ipsofacto  
sacó la Pokédex -

- Pokédex: Stanler, Pokémon Gran Cuerno, Se le suele ver en manadas corriendo a gran velocidad por mesetas y valles.  
Su hábitat más común son los bosques, y tienen una dieta de plantas.  
Su bello pelaje es debido a su gran afición a comer bayas que le fortalecen físicamente y le ayudan al pelo a brillar.

- Dawn: ¡ESTE ES EL POKÉMON QUE HIPNOTIZA A LOS VIAJEROS Y LES MANDA AL PRINCIPIO DEL BOSQUE!  
- Ash: ¡Pikachu! ¡Usa Rayo!  
- Pikachu: ¡PIKACHUUU!

- El pokémon, antes de ser debilitado, soltó olor de sus bolas que tenía en los cuernos, que durmió a Ash y a Dawn. -

- Pikachu: ¿Pika-pi? (¿Estáis Bien?) -Pikachu usó una ligera descarga para despertarles-  
- Ash: Gracias Pikachu...  
- Dawn: Al parecer ese Stanler huyó... Mil Gracias Pikachu...  
- Ash: Oye eso ya lo dije yo...  
- Dawn: Y que. ¿No puedo mostrar mi agradecimiento a Pikachu?  
- Ash: Si lo he hecho yo, en nombre de los dos, no tendrías por que hacerlo.  
- Dawn: ¡DIOS, QUE CHAVAL MÁS INMADURO!

- Dawn se fue andando rápido y refunfuñando -

- Ash: ...¿Pero Qué?...

- Cuando Dawn se dió cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo y los murkrow empezaban a invadir el bosque -

- Dawn: Ash, ¿Puedes... -Ella se dió cuenta, de que se había enfadado con su amigo, y que se habían separado. - Ash, por que eres tan idiota y  
tan competitivo... Y pensar que hemos discutido por una cosa tan tonta... Nuestra primera discusión, y eso que solo llevamos 2 semanas juntos...  
Espera... ¿Por qué pienso así de Él?...

- De fondo, se podían escuchar unos gritos -

- Ash: ¡DAWN! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!?  
- Dawn: ¡ASH! - Salió corriendo buscando la voz de su amigo -

- Después de encontrarse... -

- Dawn: Gracias Ash, pensaba que no vendrías a por mi.  
- Ash: ¿Cómo no voy a venir a buscarte? Eres mi amiga, y es mi obligación como amigo tuyo preocuparme por ti.  
- Dawn: Gra-Gracias... - respondió sonrojada, mostrando su más sincero agradecimiento -  
- Ash: Estás un poco rara...  
- Dawn: No es nada. No te preocupes...  
- Ash: De acuerdo. Acamparemos aquí, ya es un poco tarde para continuar caminando.

- Acamparon en una explanada que había detrás de unos árboles, encendieron una hoguera y se quedaron observando el fuego mientras hablaban  
de los otros viajes de Ash -

- Dawn: Así que has viajado con varias chicas a lo largo de tus viajes.  
- Ash: Si, la verdad es que son grandes amigas.  
- Dawn: ¿Y nunca te enamoraste de alguna ellas?  
- Ash: En realidad, creo que me gustaba algo May, pero nunca se lo dije, y ya apenas pienso en ella, por no decir que ahora solo pienso en mi futuro.  
- Dawn: Ahm... A mi me gustaba Kenny de pequeña, pero desde que él empezó a salir con Leona, mi mejor amiga, me olvidé de el.  
- Ash: *Bostezo* Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir, mañana nos espera un dia largo.  
- Dawn: Buenas noches, Ash.  
- Ash: Buenas noches, Dawn.

- Y así fue como cada uno se fue a su tienda de campaña, aunque a los dos les costó conciliar el sueño, ¿Por Qué sería? -


End file.
